Murid Baru
by hallooppa
Summary: Jeon Jungkook, seorang murid baru yang merupakan pindahan dari Busan. Tapi siapa sangka, kehadirannya mampu membuat seorang Choi Delea merasakan debar jantung yang berbeda. Oneshoot (2862 w) (repost) hallooppa2017 on wattpad


Murid Baru (revisi)

Main Cast : Jeon Jungkook (BTS), Choi Delea (OC), Wang Jihyun

Cameo : Min Hana (OC), Park Jimin (BTS), Jung Minhyuk (OC), Hong Jisoo (SVT)

Genre : Romance, AU

Rating : G

Legth : Oneshoot (2862w)

POV : Delea X Author

Delea POV

"De.." seseorang menyapaku.

"Hmm?"

"Udah liat murid baru itu belum?"

"Ani. Belum sama sekali. Kenapa emang?"

"Katanya dia tampan!" ucap Hana penuh semangat.

"Yahh kirain apaan. Jangan omongin cowo mulu Han" balasku seolah kecewa, pahadal aku juga penasaran dengan wajah murid baru itu.

Kebiasaan si Hana, selalu membicarakan pria tampan. Padahal kalaupun ada pria yang mendekatinya dia akan mati kutu duluan karena terlalu grogi.

"Ya deh yang dideketin cowonya ada banyak, jadi ga mikirin cowo lagi. Tinggal pilih ye?"

Aku hanya meringis tak membalas ucapan Hana.

Seperkian detik kemudian bel tanda masuk kelas berbunyi serempak dengan suara langkah kaki seseorang terburu-buru masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Hanaaaa... Leaaaaa..."

Brughh

"Ouch.." gadis itu meringis menahan nyeri di sikunya.

"Apaan sih Ji?" ucapku pada gadis yang baru saja duduk dengan tidak indahnya dikursi depanku.

"Duh Ji kebiasaan deh, hati-hatilah kalo jalan itu. Udah keberapa kalinya sih hari ini lu kejedot?" ucap Hana gemas. Hana memang selalu begitu, mudah khawatiran dan bawel kepada kami, sahabatnya.

"Iya maap.. Eh tapi gue kejedot kok malah dimarahin sih?" dibalas Jihyun sambil meringis pada Hana.

"Kebiasaan, orang gemes sama lu tau ga?" kata Hana sambil mencubit pipi Jihyun.

"Aww... Sakit" Jihyun mengelus pipinya yang barusan dicubit oleh Hana, sedangkan Hana malah semakin tertawa dengan menjulurkan lidahnya pada Jihyun.

"Ehh anak baru itu beneran ganteng dong parah!" Ucap Jihyun penuh semangat dengan masih tetap memegangi pipinya.

"Berdiri..." suara seseorang menginterupsi, suara ketua kelas kami -Park Jimin.

"Mampus, Ssaem datang" bisikku, Hana dan Jihyun dengan serempak.

"Selamat pagi Kim-Ssaem" seluruh siswa dikelas memberi hormat pada guru bahasa inggris kami, yaitu Kim Namjoon.

"Selamat pagi, semua. Baiklah silahkan semua duduk kembali."

Suara rusuh sedikit terdengar saat semua siswa mulai duduk dikursinya.

"Seperti yang tempo hari saya bilang kepada kalian, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Ayo silahkan masuk!" ajak Kim-ssaem menyuruh seseorang untuk masuk kedalam kelas.

"Silahkan perkenalkan singkat tentang dirimu" ucap ssaem ramah pada namja yang baru saja masuk ke kelasku.

"Baiklah. Annyeonghaseo. Perkenalkan, nama saya Jeon Jungkook. Saya baru saja pindah dari Busan, jadi mungkin sesekali akan terdengar logat saya yang aneh bagi kalian" ucap namja didepan sana.

"Ga apa kok Jungkook. Logat tak menghalangi bahasa kalbu kita untuk berkomunikasi kok" sepet Jihyun dan dibalas tawa oleh temen sekelas lainnya.

Dan yang didepan sana -Jungkook- malah terlihat canggung dan malu karena gombalan Jihyun barusan. Ah manisnya.

"Ah... Maaf. Mohon bimbingannya temen-teman" ucap jungkook kemudian dengan sedikit menundukkan badannya.

"Pasti akan aku bimbing, Jungkook" balas Jihyun dengan tersenyum lebar pada Jungkook dan anak-anak lainnya kembali hedoh.

"Hari yang penuh semangat ya, anak-anak" suara Kim-ssaem membuat suara tawa tadi memudar dan kelas kembali fokus.

"Baiklah Jungkook, duduklah dikursi kosong sebelah sana" ucap saem pada jungkook setelah itu diikuti dengan Jungkook duduk dibangku sebelah Hana.

Benar kata Hana dan Jihyun, Jungkook benar-benar tampan. Dan dia begitu menggemaskan disaat bersamaan. Lihatlah wajah malunya saat didepan tadi, benar-benar lucu. Bahkan aku yang tak pernah peduli dengan laki-laki kini tak henti menatap Jungkook yang duduk dua meja dari samping kananku.

ヽ(=･ω･=)丿ヽ(=･ω･=)丿ヽ(=･ω･=)丿

Jam istirahat tiba, setelah Kim-ssaem keluar ruangan, meja Jungkook langsung dipenuhi oleh beberapa siswa.

"Ku dengar di Busan banyak pantainya ya?" tanya Jisoo pada Jungkook.

"Ah iya. Tapi aku tinggal didaerah pegunungannya, jadi aku sangat jarang kepantai"

"Kenapa pindah ke Seoul, kook?" kali ini Minhyuk yang bertanya.

"Orangtuaku dipindah tugaskan ke seoul sebulan yang lalu, lalu akhirnya ibuku memutuskan agar kami untuk pindah semua."

Dan anak-anak membalasnya dengan ber-O-ria.

"Apakah kau memiliki kekasih?" tanya seseorang dengan cepat dan serempak dengan memukul meja jungkook dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tidak punya! Eh?" dan dijawab pula dengan spontan dan cepat oleh Jungkook.

"Hahah baiklah. Senang mengetahui berita baik itu" Jihyun. Dialah yang menanyai Jungkook barusan dengan tidak tahu malunya.

Aku terkadang heran, bagaimana bisa aku berteman dengan Hana ataupun Jihyun.

Hana anaknya terlalu pemalu, padahal dia anak yang sangat cerewat dan selalu membicarakan pria tampan baginya. Hana hanya akan terlihat menonjol ketika berada disekitar orang yang dia anggap dekat. Selain itu, Hana akan terlihat sangat dingin dan judes.

Jihyun anak yang benar-benar periang, narsis dan terkadang tak ada malunya.

Dulu awal berkenalan dengan Jihyun dan Hana ketika dikelas 1 SMA, seminggu setalah saat aku dan mereka pertama kalinya berada dikelas yang sama. Siang itu jam istirahat setelah pelajaran olahraga, matahari sangat terik sehingga membuat siapa saja merasa kehausan.

Lalu dikantin aku melihat seorang wanita yaitu Jihyun sedang mengantri di kantin dan aku adalah orang dibelakangnya, dan dibelakangku ialah Hana. Sesampainya dibagian Jihyun, ia memesan sebotol cola kepada bibi kantin. Namun ternyata Jihyun meninggalkan dompetnya dirumah. Sedangkan bibi kantin telah menatap garang pada Jihyun sebab cola yang ia pesan telah ia minum terlebih dahulu sebelum dibayarnya. Alhasil Jihyun diomeli oleh bibi kantin. Aku yang tak tega akhirnya menepuk pundak Jihyun dan menawarkan untuk meminjami ia uang. Jihyun kemudian nampak berbinar atas tawaranku.

Setelah selesai membayar minuman Jihyun kemudian giliranku untuk memilih menu makanan. Aku yang merasa aneh karena Jihyun tak kunjung meninggalkanku membuat bertanya padanya "ada apa?" dan dijawab ia ingin istirahat bersamaku. Dan itu membuatku tersenyum lebar.

Ketika bibi kantin membawakan menu yang telah ku pesan, kemudian aku mendengar suara perut, milik Jihyun. Ia terkekeh menyadari aku mendengar suara perutnya. Sekali lagi aku menawari ia untuk kupinjami uang agar ia dapat membeli makanan, meski awalnya Jihyun menolak tapi ujung-ujungnya tetap saja diterima juga.

Yang membuat aku terkesima ialah, makan Jihyun yang begitu banyak. Sangat banyak. Bagiku porsi makan Jihyun sama denga porsi 3 kali makanku. Hal itu membuat uangku tak cukup untuk membayar makanan milik Jihyun. Kini malah aku yang ditegur oleh bibi kantin. Kemudian seseorang dibelakangku -yaitu Hana- memberikan kekurangan uang yang kami butuhkan. Hana tersenyum pada kami dan kami mebalasnya dengan tawa. Entah mengapa saat itu rasanya sangat lucu. Dan sejak saat itulah aku, Jihyun serta Hana menjadi teman dekat.

Jihyun menghampiri mejaku dan Hana setelah ia memukul meja milik Jungkook tadi, kemudian mengajak kami berdua makan dikantin.

ヽ(=･ω･=)丿ヽ(=･ω･=)丿ヽ(=･ω･=)丿

Semakin hari aku semakin memperhatikan Jungkook. Dan untungnya dengan adanya jabatanku sebagai sekretaris kelas hal itu memudahkan aku untuk berinteraksi dengannya. Contohnya, aku kadang meminta dia untuk menemaniku keruang guru, atau aku yang sesekali meminjami catatan milikku padanya.

Pernah kala itu Jungkook membuat pesan padaku saat jam pelajaran berlangsung. Pesan yang ia tuliskan di kertas kecil lalu diberikan pada Hana lalu Hanalah yang menyampaikannya padaku.

'Bolehkah aku meminjam catatanmu?' begitulah isi surat itu. Aku yang membacanya spontan tersenyum padanya. Dan dibalas anggukan olehnya.

Terkadang, dan (seringnya) kami bertemu secara tak sengaja, entah itu dilapangan, dikantin atau diperpustakaan. Dan yang paling ku suka, ia selalu tersenyum padaku.

"O em jii... Tadi liat ga? Jungkook senyum ke gue? Astaga ganteng banget!" ucap Jihyun saat Jungkook baru saja berlalu.

"Engga ke kamu doang kali, Ji. Ke aku sama Delea juga. Jangan kegeeran" sepet Hana sambil meringis.

Dan selalu begini. Saat jungkook tersenyum pada kami bertiga -kepadaku lebih tepatnya- Jihyun pasti paling girang dan heboh. Sedangkan Hana hanya merespon seadanya.

Ingin aku memberi tahu Jihyun dan Hana bahwa sepertinya Jungkook itu menyukai aku. Tapi aku terlalu takut jika hal itu malah membuat Jihyun maupun Hana menjadi patah hati.

Walau terkadang aku gemas dengan respon Jihyun yang berlebihan. Harusnya Jihyun tau jika akulah yang disukai jungkook bukan dia, walau Jihyunlah yang paling terlihat dan blak-blakannya dalam pdkt pada Jungkook.

ヾ(＠＠)ノヾ(＠＠)ノヾ(＠＠)ノ

"Guys.. Look at me"

Aku dan Hana menoleh pada Jihyun.

"Apa aku cantik?" tanya Jihyun pada kami.

"Oh god.. Ini sudah kesebelas kalinya kau bertanya hal yang sama dihari ini, Ji" keluh Hana.

"Kau cantik. Sekarang berhentilah bertanya itu" keluhku juga.

"Aku ingin meminta doa kalian" ucap Jihyun sambil tersenyum.

"Apa?" tanya Hana.

"Aku hendak menyampaikan perasaanku pada Jungkook hari ini" ucap Jihyun penuh semangat.

"Sungguh?" tanyaku

"Eung! Aku yakin ia juga menyukaiku" respon Jihyun.

"Kau tau darimana?" tanyaku lagi.

"Sebab ia selalu malu-malu ketika ada aku, selalu tersenyum bahkan ia sengaja mengantarkan aku pulang kemaren."

"Kita, Jihyun. Jungkook mengantar kita pulang" tambah Hana.

"Itu kan karena kita bertetangga, Han. Lagi pula aku yakin Jungkook menyukaiku. Duh Han.. Jangan merusak suasana" sedih Jihyun sambil mengpoutkan bibirnya.

"Tapi apa kau yakin?" tanyaku meyakinkan Jihyun.

Jujur aku takut jikalau Jihyun sampai patah hati. Antara aku, Hana dan Jihyun, aku dan Jihyunlah yang memang belum pernah berpacaran. Sedangkan Hana dulu sempat berpacaran sewaktu kelas 3 smp tetapi karena mengalami kegagalan sehingga sampai sekarang ia tak tertarik untuk menjalin hubungan kembali. Tetapi jika sekedar suka mungkin banyak. Bahkan baik aku, Hana maupun Jihyun sering membicarakan pria yang menurut kami tampan.

Meski Jihyun terkesan blak-blakan tetapi ia sangat selektif dalam mencari pasangan. Ia hanya akan mau dengan seseorang yang sesuai dengan kriteria yang ia inginkan. Sifatnya yang sama dengan Hana, ialah akan menjauhi lelaki yang menyukainya, jika mereka tau tak memiliki perasaan apapun untuk orang tersebut. Hana bilang, ia tak ingin membuat harapan para lelaki yang menyukai mereka semakin tinggi, akan lebih baik jika ditolak dari awal dan ditinggalkan.

Berbeda denganku, aku selalu ramah, bersikap sopan dan jika ada yang menyatakan perasaan padaku aku hanya akan tersenyum, tak menanggapi dan tak pula menyuruh pergi karena aku takut membuat orang lain membenciku. Aku orang yang paling tak bisa menolak. Sehingga lelaki yang mengejarku tak pernah kapok sekalipun aku telah tak memberi jawaban. Itulah sebabnya hingga saat ini lokerku selalu penuh dengan surat-surat cinta. Bukan maksudku bersikap seolah menjadi seorang PHP, ataupun bersikap sok kecantikan seperti kata gadis-gadis yang menggosipkan aku di toilet sekolah, hanya saja aku benar-benar tak tahu bagaimana caranya menolak.

Aku terlalu takut jika baik Hana maupun Jihyun patah hati. Meski aku belum pernah melihat mereka patah hati, tapi dengan melihat Jihyun yang kecewa saat mengetahui biasnya Taeyang yang menikah dengan Min Hyorin cukuplah membuatku paham jika wanita yang patah hati bagaikan langit dikutuk oleh Tuhan.

"Aku yakin seyakin-yakinnya. Maka dari itu kalian harus mendoakan aku!" ucap Jihyun penuh semangat.

"Lagi pula, hari ini tanggal 1 april. Sehingga kalaupun aku ditolak aku akan berpura-pura sedang melakukan prank padanya." tambahnya sambil meringis.

Sepulang sekolah, Jihyun meminta aku dan Hana untuk pulang duluan. Tetapi karena aku penasaran akhirnya aku mengajak Hana untuk menunggui Jihyun yang berbicara dengan Jungkook di kolam renang sekolah.

Aku dan Hana bersembunyi dibalik dinding dekat pintu keluar, sedangkan Jihyun dan Jungkook yang tak mengetahui keberadaan kami sedang berbicara di ujung kolam dengan serius.

Awalnya aku melihat Jihyun yang terlihat canggung beberapa saat kemudian tertawa sejadi-jadinya. Setelah Jihyun membungkukan badan ia berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Jungkook begitu saja. Dan parahnya, entah apa yang ia pikirkan, Jihyun malah terpeleset masuk kedalam kolam.

Susah payah Jihyun naik keatas sambil tertawa tak jelas, sedangkan Jungkook terlihat kebingungan sembari membantu Jihyun naik. Setelah berada diatas, dengan sedikit melambaikan tangan kemudian Jihyun berjalan meninggalkan Jungkook kembali.

"Ji.." lirihku saat Jihyun baru saja melewati tempat persembunyian aku dan Hana.

Saat Jihyun melirik kepada aku dan Hana dan disaat itulah aku menyadari jika ia menangis. Dan saat itu juga spontan Jihyun memeluk Hana sesaat lalu kembali berjalan pergi meninggalkan kami.

Apa Jihyun sangat marah padaku sehingga ia hanya memeluk Hana?

Disaat itulah aku merasa benar-benar bersalah pada Jihyun. Harusnya sedari dulu aku memberitahukan Jihyun maupun Hana jika sebenarnya Jungkook menyukaiku.

"Astaga!" ucap seseorang yang yaitu Jungkook yang terkejut dengan keberadaan kami.

"Apa yang kau ucapkan pada Jihyun?" tanya Hana pada Jungkook.

"Ia menanyakan sesuatu lalu aku menjawabnya dengan jujur. Itu saja" balas Jungkook.

Hana terlihat menghembuskan nafasnya kasar kemudian dia menatapku

"De, aku ngejar Jihyun dulu ya. Kamu mau ikut apa nunggu di gerbang aja?"

Aku ragu jika aku menyusul Jihyun tapi dia dalam keadaan marah denganku. Alhasil aku memilih untuk tidak ikut mengejar Jihyun. Biar Hana saja yang menenangkan Jihyun untuk saat ini.

"Aku nunggu di gerbang aja, han. Kabari aku ya?"

"Eung"

Dan Hana berlalu begitu saja mengejar Jihyun yang cukup jauh.

"Apa aku begitu jahat?" ucap Jungkook

"Eh?" responku yang terkejut tiba-tiba terdengar suara baritone milik Jungkook.

Jungkook tersenyum

"Setelah melihat keberanian Jihyun padaku, aku ingin menjadi lebih berani seperti dia. Mengakui perasaan kepada orang yang kusuka. Kau tau? Ini pertama kalinya aku menyukai seseorang, De." ucap jungkook sambil menatap mataku. Ia terlihat begitu serius saat ini. Sedangkan jantungku berdegub begitu kencang.

ヽ(*)ﾉヽ(*)ﾉヽ(*)ﾉ

Semenjak kejadian kemaren Jungkook semakin dekat denganku. Terkadang kami makan bersama dikantin, pergi ke perpustakaan juga bersama. Walau seringnya tak hanya aku berdua dengan Jungkook tetapi Hana dan Jihyun juga ikut bersama.

Meski Jihyun terlihat baik-baik saja di depan Jungkook tetapi ia menjadi lebih pendiam dan tak lagi menggoda Jungkook. Sedangkan Hana seperti biasa, ia akan selalu menjadi dingin dan pendiam jika berhadapan dengan laki-laki, termasuk Jungkook.

Dan Jungkook bahkan pernah mengajakku makan malam, hanya berdua. Jika boleh aku berkata, mungkin itu adalah kencan. Tapi aku sedikit heran dengan gaya Jungkook yang mengajakku makan odeng dipinggir jalan, aku malah sebelumnya berfikir bahwa tipikal Jungkook lebih memilih makanan di restoran untuk kencan dibanding dipinggir jalan.

Tapi yang membuatku sedikit kesal dengan Jungkook ialah ia yang selalu menanyai tentang teman-temanku. Tapi aku terima saja, mungkin ia ingin tau bagaimana lingkunganku.

Beberapa hari yang lalu Jungkook mengajakku untuk menonton live music.

"De, kamu mau nemenin aku nonton live music?" ucap Jungkook saat kami di perpus.

"Boleh" responku langsung.

Dan disinilah aku. Di tempat out door yang dipenuhi lampu lampion kecil dengan panggung musik didepan kami.

"Syukurlah kamu menyukai Urban Zakapa" ucap Jungkook padaku.

"Iya" responku sambil tersenyum.

Sebenarnya jika boleh jujur, aku sendiri tidak terlalu tau dengan grup musik ini. Bahkan aku hanya sesekali mendengar lagunya dari musik yang sering diputar oleh Hana. Iya. Hana sangat menyukai Urban Zakapa.

"De.." ucap Jungkook.

Aku menatap Jungkook dan kemudian aku terkejut ketika tiba-tiba ia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku.

Aku panik dan spontan aku menutup kedua mataku. Alih-alih mengira bahwa aku akan dicium, aku malah mendengar ia berbisik.

"Boleh ga aku meminta nomor handphone atau ID line nya Hana?" bisik Jungkook tepat disamping telingaku.

Seperkian detik mendengar pertanyaannya aku langsung membuka kedua mataku.

"Hana?" tanyaku sedikit bingung.

"Iya, Hana, Min Hana. Teman sebelah kamu duduk dikelas."

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku ingin dekat dengannya" ucap namja tersebut sambil tersenyum manis sekarang.

"Lalu kenapa kamu mengajakku kesini sekarang?"

"Awalnya aku ingin mengajak Hana langsung. Hanya saja aku tak berani, sehingga aku mengajakmu dan kamu menerimanya. Aku ingin menanyai ini sejak lama, tapi aku terlalu malu bertanya langsung kepada Hana ataupun kamu."

Aku diam. Semua membingungkan bagiku.

"De, ga boleh ya?" ucapan jungkook membuat aku tersadar dari lamunan.

"Kenapa kook?" tanyaku pada namja didepanku.

"Kenapa apanya?" Jungkook balik bertanya padaku dengan memberikan tatapan bingung.

"Bukankah kau menyukai seseorang saat ini?" tanya ku lagi.

"Iya, orang itu Min Hana" Jungkook berucap dengan lancarnya dan matanya yang berbinar.

Sedangkan aku?

Hatiku kemudian mencelos mendengar jawaban yang kutanyakan sendiri.

Astaga.

Kenapa aku begitu ke-GR-an?

Lalu selama ini ajakan makan dikantin bersama, pergi keperpustaan, makan malam hingga nonton live music ini untuk apa?

Astaga. Betapa konyolnya aku.

'Jungkook, aku pikir kau menyukaiku'

Teriakku dalam hati sambil menangis tertahan.

 ** _Fin_**.

~Tambahan Cerita~

Author POV

Saat pertama kali Jungkook memasuki kelas barunya, matanya telah dialihkan oleh seorang perempuan.

Mulai saat itu jungkook mulai memperhatikan perempuan yang duduk disampingnya itu. Tidak terlalu cantik, tapi cukup manis. Namanya Min Hana. Perempuan yang terlihat pemalu dan dingin, tetapi Jungkook tau dia sangat peduli terhadap dua sahabatnya, orang yang sangat cerewet bahkan heboh.

Sudah beberapa kali Jungkook ingin mengajak mengobrol Hana, tapi hal itu selalu gagal karena setiap kali mendekat dua sahabat Hana pasti akan mengganggunya. Dan lagi pula Jungkook terlalu pemalu sehingga ia selalu urungkan niat.

Tetapi ia selalu berusaha agar selalu terlihat, itulah sebabnya Jungkook selalu mencari-cari alasan untuk dapat bertemu atau sekedar bepapasan dengan Hana.

Suatu ketika jungkook sengaja membuat surat untuk hana dengan kedok meminjam catatan, tapi alih pesan itu dibaca oleh Hana, surat itu malah diberikan kepada Delea oleh Hana sendiri sehingga Jungkook sedikit bingung harus merespon apa.

Bahkan Jungkook sengaja mencoba mendekati teman-teman Hana untuk mengetahui keseharian wanita tersebut.

"Jungkook... Aku ingin bicara padamu" bisik Jihyun pada telinga Jungkook ketika lelaki itu sedang membereskan bukunya.

"Astagaa Tuhan!" kaget jungkook sedangkan Jihyun hanya meringis.

Dikolam renang Jihyun sendiri sudah tegang tanpa sebab.

"Jungkook" lirih Jihyun

"Iya?"

"Kau tak memiliki kekasih kan?"

"Tidak" jawab Jungkook

"Syukurlah. Jadi.." Jihyun sedikit menjeda kalimatnya, mencoba menarik nafas sedalam mungkin, meyakinkan perasaanya bahwa ia ingin serius dengan hubungan percintaan "Ayo kita pacaran!"

Jungkook tertegun mendengar ucapan Jihyun.

"Tapi aku telah menyukai orang lain" ucap Jungkook.

Deg

"Siapa?"

"Min Hana" ucap Jungkook menatap Jihyun.

"April moooooop" respon Jihyun dengan girang, sedangkan Jungkook hanya kebingungan dengan ekspresi Jihyun.

"Jihyun awas!" teriak Jungkook.

Byuurrr...

"Astaga aku tak melihat ini kolam." respon Jihyun masih dengan tertawa dan susah payah mencoba naik keatas kolam.

"Annyeong Jungkook, aku harus mengganti bajuku segera"

Kemudian Jihyun meninggalkan Jungkook dengan segera.

Hati Jihyun hancur dan ini pertama kalinya. Dan perasaannya semakin sedih karena melihat Hana didepannya. Sehingga buru-buru meninggalkan Hana dan Delea.

"Ji.. Tunggu!" Hana tergesa-gesa.

Jihyun tetap berjalan tanpa menghiraukan Hana.

"Ji aku bilang tung" "Han aku bodoh banget" Jihyun berhenti dan membalikkan badan.

"Harusnya aku sadar bahwa Jungkook tak menyukaiku" lirih Jihyun.

"Ia menyukaimu, Hana"

"Hei, kenapa?" Minhyuk membuyarkan lamunan Jungkook yang sedang memperhatikan seseorang dari mejanya.

"Ani.."

"Min Hana kan?" ucap Minhyuk sambil meringis.

"Eh?" Jungkook terkejut.

"Ayolah. Selama dikelas kau selalu mengperhatikannya. Bahkan banyak wanita yang patah hati akan itu" ucap Minhyuk sambil menepuk pundak Jungkook.

Jungkook hanya memerah wajahnya.

"Ungkapkanlah! Bahkan aku menyukai seseorang yang belum tersampaikan hingga sekarang, dan itu rasanya tak enak" lalu Jungkook menatap arah mata Minhyuk yang mengarah kepada Jihyun.


End file.
